Cornflakes
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: It's four in the morning, and Mina wants cereal. More specifically, she wants to spend time with Izuku. (IzuMina prompt)


**A short oneshot to get my get my gears running again. I owe an apology to those who follow me, I've been pretty inactive for awhile now... But hopefully when I move into my college dorm and get settled down I can get my work back on schedule.**

 **Enjoy, everyone!**

 **...**

 _Poke. Poke._

"Izu..."

The One-For-All user opened his eyes slowly, having been prodded awake by an invasive finger. A shame, too...his dream was just starting to get good! There he was, facing the most powerful villain his imagination could dream up, on the verge of victory, of triumph!

Only to be yanked out of his fantasy, quite cruelly.

Izuku's eyes pried themselves open at a snail's pace, and he could make out the faint outline of a familiar messy-haired, horned girl. Her yellow irises seemed to glow ever so faintly, just above his own face. The finger retracted, and thanks to the moonlight shining through his window he could see her sheepish, apologetic, lopsided grin.

"M...Mina..?" he groaned, fighting past a yawn. "What's going on..?" He blinked, achingly slow. "Why...why are you exactly in my room...?"

The pink skinned girl glanced away briefly, before her black and yellow eyes shifted back at him. "...I'm hungry," she stated. "Let's go get some cereal."

Izuku stared at Mina for a few seconds, before he turned over and glanced at the bold red numbers on the alarm clock. He hissed at the sudden color, and turned back to face his classmate with a slight frown. "Mina...it's four in the morning."

She nodded, and smiled once again. "Perfect time if you ask me." She slid off his bed and stood up, stretching her body. "C'mon, pleeease?"

"C-Can't you get cereal yourself...?" Izuku wondered, rubbing his eyes with his fists. He stifled another yawn and smacked his lips together. "We have classes tomorrow, you know...we should really get some sleep."

"But I'm hungry...!" Mina whined. "Besides..." She turned away, Izuku was unable to tell if she was blushing or not. "...I really want to spend time with you."

Silence passed between them, and after a few moments crept past, Izuku sighed and sat up, nodding. "Alright..." he murmured. "You win."

Mina gave a quiet cheer as the green-haired boy slid from his bed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face into the crook of his neck. "You're the best, Izu~"

She felt his muscles stiffen, and even though she couldn't see his face she simply knew he was blushing. No matter how many times she hugged him, he always had the same exact reaction.

It was a familiarity that she wasn't against. She found it quite adorable, really.

She pulled away and gently entwined her fingers around his, clasping their hands together. Silently she led him outside of his room, and began pulling him softly towards the kitchen. They walked in relative silence, the only noise being their soft breathing (or in the case of passing Mineta's room, the Pop-Off user's obnoxiously loud snoring).

The kitchen floor was colder than the hallways, Mina gasped lightly as her bare feet touched the tiles. Izuku, on the other hand, was fairly protected by his socks. The green-haired boy reached for the light switch and flicked it on, and only then noticed the state of undress the Acid-user was in, much to his stammering embarrassment.

Mina was never one for modestly, her pajamas this evening consisting of only a matching pair of black booty shorts and a sport's bra. Izuku's entire face burned hot red, and he swiftly turned away, shielding his eyes with his hand. "M-Mina, is th-that _really_ appropriate right now?!"

Mina stared at him blankly, before bursting into a small fit of chuckles. "Oh, Izu~" she teased. "It's nothing you haven't seen before~"

"S-SHHHH!" Izuku hushed her, frantically glancing around the commons area. "D-Don't say that so loudly! Someone might here!"

Mina rolled her eyes and cocked her hip with her hand resting on it. "We're the only ones up, Izu," she assured him, grinning. "I promise!"

"Y-You sure...?"

"Positive!" Suddenly, a growl sounded from Mina's stomach, and she chuckled sheepishly. "Well, guess we better get that cereal now!"

Humming to herself, Mina opened one of the cupboards and stood on her tippy-toes to reach the cereal box. There were at least five, since every member of Class-1A had different tastes. Rumors said that Sato had a personal cereal box hidden somewhere in the kitchen, which reportedly contained nothing but marshmallows!

"Do you have it?" Izuku asked.

"Almost...got it!" Mina hopped up and swiftly snatched her cereal box. "Aha!" she celebrated. "Tall cupboards be damned, Pinky emerges victorious!"

Izuku chuckled at the girl's antics, and then noticed the box she held in her hands.

An ordinary, off-brand box of cornflakes, never before opened.

"Is that the one you want..?" the boy asked, tilting his head. He would've expected her to have something a lot more colorful and sugary, not a cereal that one would eat normally as a last resort...

...unless it was a last resort! Oh God, were they out of cereal?! Izuku gulped as he imagined the bloodthirsty mob his classmates would transform into if they knew they were stuck with a dingy box of corn flakes. Bakugo especially (Izuku still remembered that the bully was rather fond of the chocolate cereal with a vampire mascot).

"Yup!" Mina chirped, beaming brightly. "It's recently become my favorite cereal, you know!"

"It has?"

Mina nodded and opened another cupboard to grab the pair of them bowls. "Mind getting the milk?" she asked, pointing towards the fridge. Izuku hummed in reply and grabbed the large carton of milk. Examining it, he realized there was just enough for two people. Convenient, really, if not a little worrying.

 _"Deku you nerd, WHAT DID YOU DO WITH ALL THE MILK?!"_ he could practically hear Bakugo screaming.

Setting the carton on the counter top, he simply opted to stand there as Mina made him a bowl of cereal before making her own. She then grabbed her spoon and held it up to Izuku, who quickly caught on and held his up as well. "Cheers!" Mina beamed as the two clinked their utensils together. Izuku smiled in response and took a large spoonful of the cornflakes.

Shoving them in his mouth, his eyes widened at the surprising burst of flavor. What was this?! These couldn't be ordinary corn flakes! There was simply no way!

Mina giggled as he shoveled spoonful after spoonful into his gaping mouth. "Delicious, right?" she asked, and Izuku nodded in response. Mina gingerly took a bite of her own early breakfast and smiled softly, her eyes fixated on the bowl. "I think the reason I like them so much is...because they remind me of you, Izu..."

Izuku stopped eating and glanced up in confusion. "W-Wha...?" he stuttered, a tint of red on his cheeks. "R-Really?"

"Of course!" Mina exclaimed. She grinned and scooted closer towards Izuku. "I mean, at first glance you don't seem like all that much. You're really ordinary, no one would expect much from you."

Izuku felt his pride deflate. "...thanks..." he grumbled.

Mina flicked his nose playfully. "I'm not done yet!" she said. "As I was saying, people are always gonna write you off, but then... KABLAM! You give them a good ol' one-two combo!" She shadowboxed for emphasis. "Once people take that first bite, they realize just how wrong they were! Suddenly, you're the greatest thing ever! You're full of so much flavor, every day with you brings something knew to the table!" She blushed, her cheeks turning lilac. "But still...at the end of the day, they know you're a cereal they can always fall back on. With all these crazy brands out there, sometimes it's just best to enjoy the simpler ones." She turned to Izuku, smiling brightly. "And that's exactly why I love you, Izuku!"

"W-wow..." Izuku breathed out, stunned. His cheeks were beet red now, and the room suddenly seemed much, much warmer. His heart thumped wildly in his chest, and...was he starting to cry?

Mina chuckled. "You're getting emotional, again," she pointed out. "You've heard me say 'I love you' at least a hundred times."

"Yeah, but..." Izuku smiled and entwined Mina's hand with his. "For some reason, this one just feels special."

"I love you, Izuku~"

"I love you too, Mina."

They finished the whole box of cereal well past when the sun rose, milk be damned.

...

 **I hope you enjoyed! I'll admit, this whole thing is basically an exercise for when I eventually do a FULL LENGTH IzuMina story, which you should definitely check out once I post it! I won't reveal much, but it's a crossover between MHA (duh-doy) and an anime that came out early this year that's known for its more...mature subjects (wink-wink).**

 **I know my veteran followers are probably about to strangle me for starting ANOTHER story, buuuuuut what can I say? Sometimes a muse comes to me and I just can't ignore it. Don't forget to review (seriously pls review ;-;)! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


End file.
